It Is Time
Hiro stared at his Megabot, who was lying on the ground between his two front paws. "H...Hiro?" The Blue Heeler mix whipped his head around and looked back to see a confused Emma staring at him. "Oh. Hey, Smokescreen..." Smokescreen looked at the robot. "You're giving that up? I thought you-" "I'm going to propose to Anna," Hiro said hurriedly. Smokescreen raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that?!" Hiro shook his head sadly. "I dunno. I'll have to think of an idea." "Do you wanna ask Cliff?" Smokescreen suggested, remembering that he was thinking about proposing to Elsa someday. "Nah. I wanna do this on my own," Hiro said. Smokescreen could tell that he was extremely nervous. After all, he'd been dating Anna ever since he became a member of the PAW Patrol. "You could try to surprise her. I mean it's worth a shot," Smokescreen suggested again. Hiro beamed. "Thanks, Smokescreen. I think I've got this handled now." The Heeler mix took the robot in his mouth and carried it off. "Are you going to propose to Anna?" Baymax asked, squeaking up next to him. Hiro rolled his eyes and playfully punched him in the arm. "Uh-Huh. But I'm gonna do this on my own, so you'll have to stay at the Lookout." "Will that make you satisfied with your care?" "Yes." Baymax waved and squeaked off into the direction of the Lookout. Hiro continued on, until he bumped into Anna. "Anna!" Hiro said, dropping the robot out of his mouth and between the two dogs. "Hiro? What is it?" Anna asked, cocking her head to the side. Hiro sighed loudly and got on one knee. "I've lnown you ever since I became a PAW Patrol member. And I wanted to ask you something......will you do the honor of becoming....my bride?" Anna's eyes grew wide, welling up with happy tears before she screamed in joy. "YES YES YES!!! I WILL!!! I love you, Hiro!!!!" The two dogs shared a kiss as they turned around and saw an older dog with a halo on his head. "T..Tadashi?" Hiro choked out. Tadashi smiled proudly, eagging his tail. "You done good, Knucklehead. You done good." Hiro smiled warmly, as he and Anna watched Tadashi fade away. "It was nice to meet you..." Anna whispered happily. **** Wing of the proposal got around real quickly. The girls went to Anna's bridal shower and the boys went to Hiro's bachelor party. "Way to go, sis!" Elsa cheered waving her paws around Katie's, creating an ice park. Ruby was skating on the ice rink that Katie set up....until she slid into a small snowbank. "Whoops! Stupid paws!" The girls laughed. "You, ok?" Tundra asked, helping the Border collie up. "Yeah. But I just gotta have some steak!" Ruby cried, running over to the buffet table Katie set up. Emma and Everest exchanged a look. "Y'know what? I'm gonna go make some tacos," Emma said, walking off awkwardly. **** "Way to go, dude!" Zuma said, as he pinned Hiro to the ground. He and the boys were behind the Lookout, which Ryder roped off and decorated himself. "How's partyis it? Am I missing it?" A voice asked. Chase and Fletcher both raised their hackles. "What are you doing here, Hans?" Fletcher asked disdainfully. "Is it a bachelor party? I'm so sorry I'm late for my own-" Hans began, but he didn't finish before Chase pounced on him, teeth bared. "You are not welcome here! My sister loved you and you were trying to kill her! And now you're coming to Hiro's bachelor party and saying it's your own!" "Aah, Chase! Strong as ever, I see!" Hans said, trying to work himself out of the situation. "That's enough, Hans," Hiro said, as Rocky and Fletcher pulled the angry shepherd off of him. The bull terrier stood up and limped away, glaring daggers at Hiro. "Anna will be mine. You'll see. There are other girls out-" Chase lunged at him again, with an almost lion-like roar before Fletcher and Rocky once again grabbed a hold of his arms. Hans flinched and fled. Before Ryder stopped him. "You are permanently exiled from this part ofAdventure Bay. If we ever' ' see you here again, we ''will release him," Ryder explained, lookin back at a still enraged Chase. Hans nodded before slinking off into the woods. Chase was slowly calming down, still watching Hans's every move. "Wow," Marshall and Rubble breathed. "I did not know that you could do that," Cliffjumper said. "She's my sister," Chase simply replied, "she can not be near him. Ever." **** Before they knew it, it was the day of the wedding. "Would you do the honors of bringing out the pins?" The priest asked Elsa and Killion, who was taking the place of Tadashi. Both dogs returned with a pillow that had a pin on them. Ryder pinned them on to Anna and Hiro's collars to represent their marriage. Elsa leaned in to Anna. "At least you're not marring anyone you just met!" Anna punched her sister playfully. "You wish!" "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Hiro and Anna both shared a kiss, as Harper wiped away a tear. "I'm so proud of you, sister! I always wanted you to make that big step!" Tadashi's voice rang out softly, so Hiro could only hear it. "Well done, brother....well done...."